vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
December 2012
Mood Lights! Set just the right mood for your Christmas Party with Mood Lights! Choose from an arroay of 21 colors, from a cool winter night to a summer sunset, Mood Lights let you create the perfect atmosphere! You can even use multiple Mood Lights to illuminate your room with your own unique color! Mood Lights will be available in the Gold Stamp Catalog starting at 12:30 PM Pacific Time (3:30 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, December 1st! VFK Decorating for Christmas Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, December 2nd, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, December 3rd, 2012. It is that time of year to begin preparing for Christmas, and that means decorating! Put out fresh evergreen boughs, string your homey smelling popcorn garland, hang bright sparkling tinsel, glass ornaments and lights and welcome the Christmas spirit into your home! Whether you have a box full of heirloom decorations, or are just beginning your collection of Christmas ornaments, the best way to begin celebrating Christmas is to decorate! So trim your tree and hang your Christmas lights, because on today's quest we are looking at the history of Christmas decorations! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Pink Flamingo Reindeer! VFK Decorating for Christmas Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. AllTrouble 1:23 2. iKarma 1:25 3. we_are_infinite 1:34 4. iJustice 1:51 5. EmilyAwesome 2:07 6. CloverHearts 2:10 7. Princess_Alyssa_Blue 2:13 8. computer_boy 2:16 9. CloverAces 2:19 10. MuddieBuddie 2:19 11. Colleen 2:21 12. Meggy 2:28 13. Quackerz 2:28 14. Bamabelle 2:52 15. TikiBlue 3:12 16. madamemagical 3:13 17. hollymw 3:15 18. CutiePie 3:19 19. Karma 3:23 20. AllShady 3:28 21. Maybe_Awkward 3:32 22. FreezePop 3:43 23. Irreplaceable 3:46 24. BellaFlowerGurl 3:49 25. BillyMays 3:57 26. StarAliceCullen 4:00 27. lillystar 4:04 28. hawky 4:05 29. colonialman 4:45 30. BrownEyesBlue 4:49 Weather Forecast for Victorian Age 3-Day Forecast, Thursday, December 6th to Saturday, December 8th. Thursday: Continued snow flurries, increasing into the evening. Friday: Expect heavy snowfall, increasing overnight Weather Advisory: Chance of precipitation is 100%. Heavy snow expected during the evening, causing difficulty walking in some cases. Snow covering of several inches anticipated by Saturday morning. Saturday: Snow fall and snow accumulation is expected to continue resulting in several inches of snow in all areas. Advent Calendar - Christmas 2012 The Advent Calendar for Christmas 2012 can be found under the Menu button! To open the doors on the Advent Calendar: First, just click the date, then by clicking again and dragging the door will open and reveal that day's picture! You will also receive the pin for that day of the Advent Calendar. You can also close the doors by clicking and dragging. Of course, there is always the temptation to peek, so to help resist this temptation, only those doors up to the current date will open! Counting Down to Christmas has never been more fun! Christmas Balloon Race! Get your racing snowshoes on and dress in your warmest snow gear, because it's time for a Christmas Balloon Race! What could be more fun than to grab a balloon and race across a snow covered field! The Christmas Balloon Race events will be snowtastic, so watch for them throughout the season! Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas! Christmas Tree Lot! The Christmas Tree lot will open after the Christmas Tree Lighting Ceremony in the Victorian Summer Park! Browse through the large selection of freshly cut Christmas Trees, and find the perfect pine to make your Christmas celebration shine! Once you have carefully chosen your Christmas Tree, you'll want to stop by the Christmas Shoppe and pick up decorations, ornaments and of course a tree topper, to make your Christmas Tree special! Also, for those with their hands full of Christmas activities and gift planning, there are pre-decorated Christmas Trees available at the Christmas Shoppe. Just follow the signs in the Victorian Summer Park to the Christmas Tree lot! Christmas Shoppe Opens! After the Christmas Tree Lighting Ceremony in the Victorian Summer Park, the Christmas Shoppe will open! While you are at the Christmas Shoppe, don't forget to make your Christmas List by selecting your favorite toys! Remember, Santa knows if you've been good or bad, so be good for goodness sake! Don't forget to share the joy of Christmas with your friends, by sending them one of this year's new elegant Christmas Cards! Watch for even more Christmas Cards arriving the following weekend! Christmas Tree Lighting! We pulled on our snow boots and downy parkas, hopped in our one-horse-open sleigh (HEY!) and went looking for the perfect Christmas Tree! We set out to find one that was not too thin and not too round, one that had just the right branches for hanging all the beautiful ornaments and lights, and of course one that had plenty of room underneath for PRESENTS! And we found it! Once we get the snow shook off, the colossal Christmas Tree will be decorated and ready for the official Christmas Tree Lighting! The official Christmas Tree Lighting will be held in the Victorian Summer Park at 3:30 pm Pacific Time (6:30 pm Eastern Time) on Sunday, December 9th! VFK Snowflake Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, December 9th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, December 10th, 2012. You need only look at one well formed snowflake that appears out of a wintery sky to be amazed by its beauty and uniqueness! Throughout history, many scientists have also wondered about the subtle mysteries of these tiny crystalline structures. They have wondered why they form such amazing shapes, where do they come from and what are they? On our quest today, we are going to look at these extraordinary snowflakes that simply drift down out of the sky on a snowy winter's day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Snowflake Archway! VFK Snowflake Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Thoughting 1:37 2. Colleen 1:37 3. Aceboy_Alex 1:42 4. CaptainNemo 1:43 5. Scarlett 1:45 6. Aquarainbow 1:58 7. computer_boy 2:07 8. BestKrazyCoolKyle 2:08 9. Princess_Alyssa_Blue 2:08 10. Annelle 2:16 11. Aphrodite 2:19 12. Maybe_Awkward 2:28 13. Genie 2:32 14. iKarma 2:37 15. Karma 2:37 16. JadeWolf 2:38 17. Enchanted_Star 2:40 18. hollymw 2:51 19. Kid_Galahad 2:57 20. Katie.Boo 3:00 21. Pancakez 3:16 22. colonialman 3:30 23. Golden_Ninja 3:36 24. BillyMays 3:40 25. BaconBabyee 3:46 26. Bamabelle 3:55 27. Bamboo 4:04 28. Boogie_Shoes 4:07 29. MissFroggy 4:31 30. legostarwarsfan 4:31 Christmas Decorations Addition! Tree trimmings, ornaments, garland and more! Make your Christmas Tree look it's best with the Christmas Decorations Addition! The Christmas Decorations Addition will arrive in the Christmas Shoppe at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Monday, December 10th! Thanksgiving 2012 Event Planner Pin! Because of all the wonderful and creative games, rides and other events during Thanksgiving, everyone who ran an event in November will receive the Thanksgiving 2012 Event Planner Pin! This exclusive pin is a Symbol of Achievement, for all those Event Planners who organized a November Thanksgiving Event for others to enjoy! Only those who had an event appear on the Event Calendar and Event Tab in November will receive the Thanksgiving 2012 Event Planner Pin. Weather Forecast for Medieval Age 4-Day Forecast, Wednesday, December 12th to Saturday, December 15th. Wednesday: Sunny, with highs in the upper 40s. Calm wind. Thursday: A chance of snow showers. Cloudy, with lows near freezing. Chance of precipitation is 40%. Friday: Increasing snowfall throughout the day, developing into heavy to severe snowfall in the evening. Weather Advisory: Severe storm advisory during the evening, with heavy snowfall potentially causing difficulty traveling. Snow covering anticipated in all areas by Saturday Morning. Saturday: Snow is expected to continue with several inches of snow in all areas. Christmas Maze Awards! The latest in snow fortification! Able to withstand the most well planned snow fight offensives, the Frigid Snow Wall Collection will never let you down! The New Frigid Snow Wall Collection is now available as the awards from the Victorian Age Mazes! Christmas Teleporter Tangle! Join us this Saturday for a Christmas Teleporter Tangle! Full of fun, surprises and an awesome award, this will be an event you won't want to miss! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Blizzard Enchantment! Conjure up an icy snow storm with the new Blizzard Enchantment! To acquire the Blizzard Enchantment you must earn the Special Award from each of the games! A Special Award is received from a game when you have demonstrated proficiency and skill, remember every time you play, it counts toward achieving the Special Award from that game! The games required to obtain the Blizzard Enchantment are: Audubon's Wildlife Adventure, Fourth of July Fireworks, Checkers, Laser Tag, Space Pirates, Night Fighters and The Haunting of Sleepy Hollow! The Blizzard Enchantment will be available as the award for Gaming Excellence, along with all new Special Awards, beginning Friday, December 14th! Christmas Gingerbread and More! The New Gingerbread Collection is essential for any confectionary creation! With its bold colors and clever use of frosting, you'll be the first house nibbled on your block! In addition to all the tasty Gingerbread House Pieces, there will be dreamy selection of Chocolate Rugs, along with more Christmas Lights and other decorations perfect for the Christmas Season! Watch for the first release to arrive in the Christmas Shoppe at 12:00 PM Pacific Time (3:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, December 16th! VFK Snow Wars Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, December 16th, 2012. Snowball fights have been a popular form of winter recreation for a long time! These often impromptu encounters usually occur when a snowfall has conveniently interrupted normal activities. With an abundant supply of snow, a snow war can spontaneously break out when you least expect! Snowball fights usually consist of two loosely organized teams that try to hit each other with snowballs. Forts and other protective cover can be used, but aren't a necessity for a great fight. There is even an official snowball league that holds tournaments with formal snowball fight rules and regulations. So, grab your mittens, pat out some snowballs and get ready for a snow battle, because on our quest today we are learning all about Snow Wars! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Snow Wars Coat! VFK Snow Wars Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Colleen 1:16 2. iamabigdisfan 1:33 3. Bellatrix 1:37 4. MuddieBuddie 1:45 5. EmilyAwesome 2:10 6. CloverAces 2:19 7. Princess_Alyssa_Blue 2:22 8. TheBlue 2:36 9. supernovagirl 2:36 10. Pancakez 2:40 11. Lark 2:43 12. Sparta 2:49 13. White_Fang_Wolf 2:49 14. ThunderLightning 2:52 15. Brain-Freeze 2:52 16. Ramsleigh 2:55 17. cardigan 2:55 18. Genie 3:00 19. jadeblue 3:02 20. qwertqwerty 3:07 21. LittleZombieBug 3:10 22. WinterBaby 3:16 23. hawky 3:37 24. wildsplashstone 3:45 25. MuddieWaters 3:47 26. iTony 3:52 27. HollyLove 3:55 28. Bamboo 4:10 29. BrownEyesBlue 4:12 30. fashonlover 4:24 Santa Arrives! Have you been good all year and can't wait to let Santa know? Through some Christmas magic you can be transported to Santa Claus and even have an opportunity to sit on his knee and tell him all your Christmas Wishes! Visit Santa at his comfy home at the North Pole beginning at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) on Sunday, December 16th! There will be visits to the North Pole through out the Christmas Season, watch the Event Calendar for more times! Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas! Christmas Gingerbread Addition! More Gingerbread and Accessories are on their way, everything you need to make your Gingerbread House ginger-tastic! The Christmas Gingerbread Addition will arrive in the Christmas Shoppe at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Monday, December 17th! Christmas Ball! We will have our Christmas Ball, Saturday, December 22nd, 2012 from 8:00 PM Eastern Time (5:00 PM pacific) to 10:00 PM Eastern Time (7:00 PM pacific) The Christmas Ball will also be held on Sunday Afternoon, December 23rd, 2012 from 3:00 PM Eastern Time (12:00 PM Pacific, 8:00 PM in the UK) to 5:00 PM Eastern Time (2:00 PM Pacific, 10:00 PM in the UK) Charming Christmas outfits and attire will be arriving in Autumn Imports for the Christmas Ball! As part of the Christmas Ball, there will be a surprise party favor! VFK Gingerbread House Competition! It's Christmas and that means Gingerbread, Frosting, Candy Canes, Peppermints, Gumdrops and Chocolate! Now it's up to you to craft all these delicious ingredients into an amazing Gingerbread House! Rooms can be entered in the Gingerbread House Competition anytime between Wednesday morning, December 19th and Saturday, December 22nd, 2012 at 10:00 P.M. (Pacific Time). With hundreds and hundreds of Gingerbread House Pieces to choose from, the uniqueness and creativity for this competition will be unparalleled! Please make sure to read and follow all directions before submitting your entry. 1. To register for the competition, you need to go to the room you want to enter. Click on the "I" button for your room, and then click "enter contest." The competition entry form will be displayed. Then, just fill out the entry form to submit your room in the competition. Your room will not be affected or cleared by entering the competition. You can continue to design and build your room after you have entered your room in the competition. 2. You may enter one room per character. The deadline for entering is 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time, Saturday, December 22nd, 2012. 3. In the Gingerbread House Competition having others help you with your room is okay. (Only the owner of the room receives the awards.) 4. You may enter any type of room for the Gingerbread House Competition. Including rides, as long as they do not exit the entry room. All teleporters must not exit to another room. 5. Rooms in the competition will be locked one hour before judging starts. The top 5 places in our Gingerbread House Competition will receive: First Place * All New Gold Gingerbread House Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Gold Medal necklace (wearable) * Seaside Moonlit Room * Gingerbread House Package * Gingerbread House Contest Pin * 10,000 credits Second Place * All New Silver Gingerbread House Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Silver Medal necklace (wearable) * Seaside Moonlit Room * Gingerbread House Package * Gingerbread House Contest Pin * 5,000 credits Third Place * All New Bronze Gingerbread House Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Bronze Medal necklace (wearable) * Seaside Moonlit Room * Gingerbread House Package * Gingerbread House Contest Pin * 4,000 credits Fourth Place * Gingerbread House Package * Gingerbread House Contest Pin * 3,000 credits Fifth Place * Gingerbread House Package * Gingerbread House Contest Pin * 2,000 credits Warm up your ovens and get building your Gingerbread Masterpiece! Merry Christmas! Snowy Mountain Pass! Relax in the cool mountain air of the Snowy Mountain Pass, ideal for any Christmas creation or a Snow War! The Snowy Mountain Pass will be arriving in the Land Office at 5:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 PM Eastern Time) on Tuesday, December 18th! Watch for the next Christmas Space coming soon! Christmas Candy Canes, Peppermints and Gumdrops! Tasty treats you can build with too! No Gingerbread House is complete without these Christmas favorites! Christmas Candy Canes, Peppermints and Gumdrops will arrive in the Christmas Shoppe at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, December 19th! Christmas Heritage! Christmas is almost here, and what could be better for Christmas activities and decoration than the new Christmas Heritage Room! The new Christmas Heritage Room will be arriving in the Land Office at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) on Wednesday, December 19th! Christmas Party Supplies! Throw the Christmas party of the century! With Christmas snacks, colorful tables, whimsical chairs and not to mention terrific banners, you'll have everything you need for a Christmas Jamboree! Christmas Party Supplies will arrive in the Christmas Shoppe at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, December 20th! Christmas Celebration Balloons! Christmas Celebration Balloons will arrive in the Gold Stamp Store at 1:00 P.M. Pacific Time, 4:00 P.M. Eastern Time, Saturday, December 22nd! Make your Christmas party the hit of the season, with this exciting assortment! Christmas Party Pendants! Perfect for your Christmas Party attire, the new Christmas Pendants have arrived in the Gold Stamp Store! VFK Christmas Story Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, December 23rd, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, December 24th, 2012. The Christmas Story of the Nativity recounts one of the most significant events in the history of Christianity. It tells of the happenings of an extraordinary night in the history of the world when a special child was born and laid in a manger. Angels on high, shepherds in the fields and wise men from afar all play important parts in the story. The story is re-enacted by communities and churches as part of their special celebration of Christmas. So, pull up a comfy chair and nestle down in front of a warm fire, as we look at one of the most well known and beloved stories of the Bible, the Christmas Story! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Christmas 2012 Heritage Fireplace! VFK Christmas Story Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Magical_Ace 0:43 2. AceTheSnowman 0:45 3. Watsup 0:46 4. Aceiii 0:49 5. Mr.HollyWood 1:03 6. Scarlett 1:42 7. PirateTerry 1:45 8. Colleen 1:48 9. super_ruth 1:51 10. Lady_Rae 2:07 11. Lilly_Rain_Doe 2:10 12. Terry_Girl 2:12 13. Hufflepuff 2:17 14. Aceboy_Alex 2:31 15. Princess_Alyssa_Blue 2:32 16. wildsplashstone 2:40 17. Lark 2:42 18. BrownEyesBlue 2:55 19. NytemareImp 3:17 20. Kirene 3:36 21. HoneyBrownEyes 3:40 22. WinterFlakes 4:12 23. FreezePop 4:34 24. Greenllama 4:40 25. WinterBaby 4:49 26. BlueDiamond 5:04 27. lillystar 5:22 28. SkaterGirl 5:30 29. CrazyStarWizards 6:10 30. Guest649766 6:49 VFK Christmas Day Mini-Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, December 25th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Wednesday, December 26th, 2012. Tomorrow is Christmas Day! Merry Christmas! Over two thousand years ago on this day, Jesus Christ was born in Bethlehem and laid in swaddling clothes in a manger. This is one of the most important days of the year for all Christians around the world! On today's quest, let's take a brief look at Christmas Day. We hope you have a wonderful Christmas day, and wish you and your family a very Merry Christmas! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Christmas 2012 Pin! 2013 New Year's Celebration! Get your dancing shoes on and party like it's 2099! Ring in the new year with friends, fireworks and a laser light show at the New Year's Ball! Our New Year's Celebration starts this week with all new 2013 items, including hats, glasses, glow necklaces, outfits, party supplies and more! The New Year's ball will begin Monday, December 31st, at 7:00 P.M. pacific time, (10:00 P.M. eastern time) and will continue until after the New Year rings in on the Pacific Coast! There will also be a surprise party favor as part of the ball! Get ready to rock around the clock! Designers are the Best Judges! Putting those last finishing touches on a gingerbread house can be time consuming and mind wracking, but in the end your gingerbread house looks beautiful! After all your baking, frosting, shaping and sprinkling you've been through to create your gingerbread masterpiece, get ready to compare your confectionary handiwork with other sleep deprived competition opponents! That's right, all those who have entered the Gingerbread House Competition, will also have the chance to be a judge! On Saturday, December 29th, 2012 at 3:00 P.M. Pacific Time (6:00 P.M. Eastern Time), all you have to do to start judging, is to check under the Menu, and select the Judging option! After the judging is complete you will receive your special judging awards! How does the Judging work? You will be assigned a room to judge at random. You will not be assigned your own design to judge. The maximum number of rooms you can judge is limited to 50 rooms. Every time you complete the judging of 10 rooms, you will earn one of the special judging awards. After you enter a Gingerbread Room to be judged, your judging/rating tool will activate after 30 seconds. In the final analysis, the ratings you give a room will be weighted based on how high your design is scored by other judges. If your design is getting all 10's, then your judging will be given more weight than if you were getting all 1's! Judging the Judges! That's right, judging the judges! The judges whose actual ratings are closest to the final scores of their assigned Gingerbread Designs will receive the Best Gingerbread House Competition Judge Pin! All judging must be completed by Monday, December 31st, 2012 at 3:00 P.M. Pacific Time (6:00 P.M. Eastern Time). Who will win the VFK Gingerbread House Competition? Only you can decide! VFK Ice Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, December 30th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, December 31st, 2012. Today with modern refrigeration, it is easy to take keeping things cold for granted. However, as recently as the mid 1900's, blocks of ice were still being used to preserve food and for many other uses. Numerous older people can still remember the familiar sight of ice wagons delivering blocks of ice to customers displaying an "Ice Today" sign in their windows. Blocks of ice which had been cut from frozen ponds and lakes or mountain tops were stored in ice houses for sale year 'round, especially in the warmer months. The ice blocks would be put into iceboxes which were designed to keep foods cold. Ice could be chipped from the block for drinks, making ice cream, and a multitude of other chilly uses. Today on our quest, let's take a look at the cool history of ice harvesting! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Winter Ice Lamp! VFK Ice Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. jypsi 1:25 2. PeanutBrittle 1:36 3. Erudite 1:42 4. Keylimeshypie 2:15 5. Brutus 2:21 6. Colleen 2:21 7. Scarlett 2:27 8. tiggerbelle 2:37 9. Velvetfox 2:43 10. Bamabelle 2:43 11. Genie 2:52 12. funfly 2:58 13. Tbella 3:04 14. Bamboo 3:21 15. Maybe_Awkward 3:23 16. iCatalin 3:28 17. BrownEyesBlue 3:34 18. Lark 3:38 19. Frosty_Girl 3:38 20. PCJam 3:43 21. Tigerbella 4:01 22. wildsplashstone 4:04 23. buttercup_girl 4:37 24. iKarma 4:45 25. HersheyGirl 4:46 26. King_of_Inferno 5:37 27. Wildthunder 6:40 28. Golden_Fire 7:20 29. DreamyDays 7:24 30. Golden_Galaxy 8:40 New Year's Greeting Cards! Wish everyone you know a Happy New Year with the New Year's Greeting Cards in the Gift Shoppe! New Year's Greeting Cards will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, December 30th! New Year's Decorations! It's time to decorate for your New Year's Party! No New Year's Party is complete without Balloons and Glow Cups, so get your decorating done before the New Year! New Year's Decorations will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, December 30th! New Year's Party Hats and Tiaras! Ring in the New Year in style with a New Year's 2013 party hat or tiara! The 2013 New Year's Party Hats and Tiaras will be available in the Gift Shoppe at 1:00 PM Pacific Time (4:00 PM Eastern Time) Monday, December 31st! Mortars and Shells 2013! Make your New Year's party an instant success with the new 2013 Mortars and Shells! No New Year's celebration is complete without a dazzling display of fireworks! The Mortars and Shells will arrive in Merlin's at 1:30 PM Pacific Time (4:30 PM Eastern Time) Monday, December 31st! To fire your mortar, and create your amazing fireworks display, use the following commands: fireworks red (for red shell mortars) fireworks green (for green shell mortars) fireworks blue (for blue shell mortars) fireworks purple (for purple shell mortars) fireworks silver (for silver shell mortars) fireworks all (for any shell mortar) New Year's Ball Drop! There will be a New Year's Eve ball drop at Midnight on the veranda outside the ball room as the New Year changes for each time zone, Eastern, Central, Mountain and Pacific! There will also be a fantastic display of fireworks and a laser light show as we countdown to the New Year! Ring in the New Year with New Attire! Stunning New Year's Ball attire in a glittering array of colors will be arriving in Autumn Imports at 5:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 PM Eastern Time) Monday, December 31st!